pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Wartortle
Vs. Wartortle is the sixth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 10/19/2017. Story Dawn: Cherubi! Use Magical Leaf! Cherubi: Cheru! Cherubi’s leaves glow light green, as it swings its head and fires several energy leaves at a Cloyster. Trainer: Cloyster, use Withdraw! Cloyster closes up, taking the Magical Leaf attack. Both trainers lose points, but Dawn’s points go down more. Dawn: Okay. Now Cherubi, show off your Leech Seed! Cherubi sprouts a seed on the top of its head, firing it at Cloyster. When it makes contact, it opens up and lets roots out that wrap around Cloyster and bind it, shimmering green as it drains energy from Cloyster. Cloyster tries to open back up, but the Leech Seed keeps it tightly shut. Trainer: No! The trainer’s points drop down to zero. Marian: That’s it! Dawn is moving on to the third round! Dawn: Oh, what a relief! Kyle’s Lanturn rams a Bibarel with Spark, defeating it. Zoey’s Misdreavus surrounds itself with blue fireballs from Will-o-Wisp, which blocks a Weezing’s Sludge attack. Trainer: Weezing, go for Assurance! Zoey: Pain Split! Weezing glows black as it rams Misdreavus. Misdreavus shudders with a violet aura, as this aura spreads like a shock wave. The shock wave hits Weezing, as it takes damage while Misdreavus glows with shimmering violet energy as it heals itself. Trainer: Finish it with Thunderbolt! Zoey: Psychic! Misdreavus’ eyes glow blue, as Psychic blows through the field, parting the water. Weezing sparks for Thunderbolt, when the water rises up and splashes down on it, causing it to electrocute itself. Weezing is defeated. Marian: With Zoey’s victory here, we move on to our top four coordinators! And once again, we shall randomize the battles of the third round! On the screen, the four photos are randomized, making the pairings for the third round of battles. It is Zoey versus Brendan, and Dawn versus Kyle. Dawn: So, I have to battle either Zoey or Brendan in the finals. End Scene It is the next day, with Zoey and Brendan standing on opposite sides of the battlefield. Marian: Now we begin our third round of battles, with Zoey and Brendan facing off against each other. Brendan: You seem like you’re pretty good, Zoey. I hate to knock you out here. Zoey: Good thing that you won’t then. This battle is as good as mine. I’ve studied up on you and figured out your technique. Using odd and eccentric combinations that don’t look like they should work together. Brendan: (Feigning defeat) Ah! She’s got me! Too bad I’m the king of oddball techniques. Marian: Five minutes on the clock, and begin! Brendan: Spinda, don’t fail me now! Zoey: Glameow, curtain! The two throw their Pokéballs, choosing their Pokémon. Glameow comes out in a wave of streamers. Glameow: Meow! Spinda: Spin! Ian: So, it’s a battle between both of their signature Pokémon. Crystal: We all saw how powerful that Spinda was before. Ian: Oh, that wasn’t even a taste of their potential. Brendan: Let’s start! (With flair) With Teeter Dance! Spinda dances erratically, releasing waves of pink mist that travel across the pool. Glameow is unaffected, rubbing her face with her paw. Brendan: (In disbelief) You’re kidding. Zoey: Glameow’s ability is Own Tempo. I said that I looked you up. And I know that your Spinda is Male! Glameow, use Captivate! Glameow rubs her face again, releasing pink energy hearts that shoot across the field. They hit Spinda, him being enticed and lowering his strength. Brendan’s points take a dive. Brendan: Okay, let’s change it up a bit. Use Water Pulse! Spinda’s ears glow, as the water of the pool shimmers. Dozens of Spinda water clones form, all of them moving in an erratic fashion like Spinda. The Water Clones skate across the water as they charge Glameow. Zoey: Glameow, let’s give them a taste of our power. Use Thunderbolt! Glameow: (Fiercely) Meow! Glameow sparks with electricity, as she fires Thunderbolt into the water. Brendan smirks. Brendan: Separate! The Water Clones all split in half from the waist, their upper bodies floating in the air while their lower body remains connected to the pool. The Thunderbolt shocks the entire pool, but the upper halves of the Water Clones remain unharmed in the air. Zoey’s points take a drop. Zoey: What?! Brendan: And fire! Spinda fires the Water Clones at Glameow, which leans back grinning. Zoey: Spring over them! Then go at Spinda with Iron Tail! Glameow leans back on her tail, it coiling like a spring. Glameow rockets over the Water Clones, which crash into the spot where Glameow just was. Brendan’s points take a drop as Glameow’s tail glows like iron. Brendan: Oh, fun! Spinda, use Psychic! Spinda uses Psychic, halting Glameow in midair, her tail inches away from Spinda’s face. Spinda pushes Glameow a bit away from him, then slams her down towards the water. Zoey: Shadow Claw! Glameow forms a Shadow Claw, which she slams into the water. It creates a hole through it, Glameow landing on the concrete at the bottom while the water walls form around it. Brendan’s points drop. Brendan: Water Pulse to Psychic! Zoey: Leap out! Glameow springs up off her tail as the water collapses around it, making it out unharmed. Spinda, glowing with Psychic, spins across the water’s surface and rams into Glameow, sending her to land back on Zoey’s platform. Zoey’s points take a drop as Spinda arrives there as well. Brendan: Well, I think it’s time to wrap this up. (Intimidatingly) Use Thrash. Spinda gains an angry expression, freaking Glameow out. Zoey: (Nervous) Thunderbolt! Glameow charges a Thunderbolt as Spinda tugs on her whiskers, her meowing in pain. Spinda then repeatedly punches and kicks at Glameow, Thrashing about. Glameow forms and swings an Iron Tail, but Spinda catches it and swings Glameow overhead and slams her into the water. Glameow freaks out from being in the water, flailing as she tries to stay above water. Brendan: And Water Pulse! Spinda raises his ears, as a geyser of water shoots Glameow out of the water. Glameow crashes back down on Zoey’s platform as time runs out. Marian: That’s it! The coordinator moving on to the final round… Everyone looks at the monitor, Brendan having a clear lead. Marian: Is Brendan! Zoey looks crushed, as Brendan and Spinda spin together in happiness. Brendan: One more round till we take the ribbon! Spinda: Spin! Glameow: (Upset) Meow. Zoey: Hey, don’t worry. You did your best. Brendan and Zoey return their Pokémon and exit the stage, while Dawn and Kyle walk on. Marian: Now, to determine who shall battle against Brendan in the finals! It’s Kyle and Dawn! And begin! Kyle: Let’s go Wartortle! Dawn: Flaaffy, bless us with your presence! The two throw their Pokéballs, choosing Wartortle and Flaaffy. Flaaffy comes out in a wave of blue hearts. Flaaffy: Flaa! Wartortle: War! Dawn: Flaaffy! Let’s start with Discharge! Kyle: Wartortle! Block it with Rapid Spin! Flaaffy fires several streams of yellow electricity, as Wartortle retracts into its shell and spins with Rapid Spin. The Discharge is deflected as Wartortle skips across the surface of the water towards Flaaffy. Dawn: Cotton Guard! Kyle: Waterfall! Flaaffy forms a Cotton Guard wall in front of itself instead of around itself, as Wartortle stops its Rapid Spin. Wartortle’s fist skims through the water, then does an uppercut that leads the water into a Waterfall force, hitting the Cotton Guard. The Cotton Guard absorbs the water and expands out in size, being large and damp. Kyle: What is that?! Dawn: Break it with Cotton Spore! The Cotton Guard glows and breaks into dozens of Cotton Spores, which all fall from the sky due to being weighed down by water. They slam into Wartortle, it trying to beat them away with its hands, falling back into the water. Kyle’s points drop. Dawn: Now Flaaffy! Use Discharge! Kyle: Wartortle! Protect! Flaaffy uses Discharge, hitting the water and electrocuting it. A blue barrier shines through it, Wartortle being Protected. Dawn’s points drop. Kyle: Ha! Did you think I wouldn’t have a defense against Electric attacks? Now Wartortle, Waterfall! Wartortle swings its fist, as a geyser of water shoots out and hits Flaaffy, knocking it backwards. Dawn’s points drop again, as time begins to run out. Dawn: What to do? As long as it’s underwater, I can’t do anything. Cotton Guard can absorb its water attack, but (Gasps) That’s it! Flaaffy, drop a Cotton Guard into the water! Flaaffy: (Eager) Flaa! Flaaffy forms a Cotton Guard, and drops it into the pool. The Cotton Guard absorbs the water and expands, crushing Wartortle underneath it. Its muffled cries can be heard, as Kyle’s points drop. Kyle: No! Dragon Pulse! Dawn: Cotton Spore! A multicolored dragon shaped energy attack bursts through the Cotton Guard, as it breaks into Cotton Spore. Wartortle is buried underneath all the spores as time runs out. Marian: That’s it! And the winner of this round, and will be facing Brendan in the finals is… The two look up at the scoreboard, seeing Dawn is a few points in the lead. Marian: Dawn! Dawn is moving onto the final round with Brendan! Dawn lets out a sigh of relief, as Flaaffy bleats happily and runs over to Dawn. Dawn bends down and pets it. Dawn: Excellent job, Flaaffy. I’m so proud of you. Flaaffy: Flaa! Wallace: Hm. And here I thought those cotton attacks of hers would be one dimensional. She certainly knows how to use them. Marian: And that’s it for today! Join us tomorrow for the eventful conclusion of the Wallace Cup! Main Events * Brendan and Dawn move onto the final round, while Zoey and Kyle are eliminated at the Top 4. * Dawn's Cherubi reveals it knows Leech Seed. * Zoey's Glameow is revealed to have ability Own Tempo and learned the move Thunderbolt. * Brendan's Spinda is revealed to have learned the move Thrash. Characters * Dawn Berlitz * Zoey * Brendan * Kyle * Coordinators * Marian * Wallace * Mr. Contesta * Mr. Sukizo * Nurse Joy * Ian * Crystal * Conway Pokémon * Cherubi (Dawn's) * Flaaffy (Dawn's) * Misdreavus (Zoey's) * Glameow (Zoey's) * Spinda (Brendan's) * Lanturn (Kyle's) * Wartortle (Kyle's) * Cloyster * Weezing Trivia * Kyle having a Wartortle is representing May's Wartortle from the anime. It also helped to give the name for the episode, as the other Pokémon that Kyle used already had episode titles. * A Weezing appeared due to me having a fascination with Weezing at the time of writing. * This is the first time that Dawn uses Cherubi for a battle. * The idea for Spinda learning Thrash came from Cham, who had said he used a Spinda with Thrash and Own Tempo. * Dawn utilizes the fact that the Cotton Guard becomes moist from water attacks to her advantage for the first time. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Wallace Cup Arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Contests Category:Pokémon Tales: Sinnoh Contests